One Weird FairyTale
by Jadecherries
Summary: What if Neji Hyuga was a man every hates and the only one who loves him is the Famous Princess Sakura? What if? NejiXSakuXSasu
1. The Hyuga Everyone Hates

**Chapter 1 The Hyuga Everyone Hates**

Princess Sakura sighed as she just finished learning a new ninjutsu from her trainer her father had hired, Tsunade. They had been training in the garden. Sakura was a beautiful princess. She had eyes like the emeralds, long hair like bubblegum, and skin as smooth as the sand. She was very beautiful too. Every prince from the lands ask for her hand in marriage. She would ask the same question she always asked on them, "Why do you want to marry me?" Their answers were always the same, 'Because you are beautiful.' She sighed at the memory of everyman she objected. Her father asked her why she did not want to marry any of the princes that came. She simply answered, "I do not want a husband who only loves me for my beauty. I wish for a husband who loves me for who I am." She sighed again at the

thought.

"Sakura?" Tsunade suddenly asked. Sakura quickly fumbled from her memories ready for the next instruction for training.

"Yes M'am?" She answered hand at ready. Tsunade laughed.

"Don't be too formal now." She said still laughing, "I only wanted to tell you that I'll be gone for about the next 2 weeks or so." Sakura let out a sigh of relief. The she straightened her back and asked, "Why?" Tsunade tried to block out the happy grin from her face.

"Because I'm getting married!" She cried. Sakura gasped at the thought. Who in tarnation would marry Tsunade who practically beat up anyone starring at her. She simply gasped out the word, "Who?" Tsunade laughed again. Then she cried out,

"Kakashi!" Sakura gasped again. Kakashi? Her bodyguard? She stuttered and simply said, "Great." Tsunade eyed her student then happily said, "Lesson over." She then ran toward the door greeted there by Kakashi. They held arms as the walked inside.

Sakura sighed as she slumped down onto a tree wrapping her legs. She suddenly heard groaning on the other side of the wall. (Her father, the king, had kept a wall to separate the castle.) Sakura quickly climbed up the tree sat hidden in the leaves as she sat and watched from a big tree branch.

The other side of the wall

Neji Hyuga, part of the Cadet Branch in the Hyuga clan happened to be training outside while Sakura and Tsunade were talking. He was furious. Just last year, he was abandoned from his own clan. Hiashi, the clan, and everyone around him hated him just because he was stronger then Hinata. Everyone hated the look in his eyes and how he thought he was stronger then everyone else. (They just say that cause he is and they don't like it.) Hiashi made the decision to abandon him from the clan. Nobody liked. Nobody cared about him. They wouldn't even let him buy anything from their market. He was...alone. Neji was training right then. He was first using his Gentle Fist jutsu against the tree, trying to knock it down. After 3 tries, he succeeded. Now, he was unwrapping the bandages on his right arm leaving some still on their. He then, threw the bandages around the wall putting jutsu onto it so that it would stay there. Pulling himself up, Neji started to do one armed pull up pulling himself really high then dropping down again.

Back on the Other Side

Sakura was still watching the very thin Hyuga training himself. (He never got very much to eat.) Her heart started to flutter. Neji was someone she admired. Although no one knew, she had loved him. She felt sad and angry that Hiashi banished him and sad that he was one his one. If only he was with me, she thought. If only…


	2. Life in a Cell

**Chapter 3 Life in the Cell**

Sakura continued to watch Hyuga Neji from the tree as he continued to train himself. She looked at his beautiful cold white eyes and his long silky hair. If only he was mine, she thought. She started to day dream about what would happen if he was hers when suddenly, her day dream had gotten interrupted by her father's voice.

"Sakura!" The king cried, "What are you doing on a filthy tree?" He asked. The king looked a bit angry. Sakura quickly tried to think of an excuse but before she could say a word, her father started again. "Oh well, I don't have time for your excuses. No more dilly dally. Do you not remember what today is?" He asked. Sakura thought for a while then shook her head. She had gotten so caught up with day dreaming about the Hyuga she forgotten everything for a while. Her father sighed again. Then he replied, "Today is when the Uchiha kingdom comes to visit. Do you not remember. You are betrothed to the Prince Sasuke." Sakura stuttered. When on earth was she betrothed to that… that... idiot brat!

"What!" She cried, "When did that ever happen!?"

"I'm guessing I forgot to tell you then huh?" The king replied. Sakura was nodding furiously. The king sighed again.

"Well, the Uchiha Family has made an agreement with me." He started. He stared at Sakura for an expression but had known.

"Well, they said that you and their son, Sasuke Uchiha, are to be engaged. If not, the kingdom will fall." He said with a whisper, Sakura gasped. She couldn't believe it. She was being FORCED to marry! Steam lines started to rise out of her head. She couldn't believe it! Her father just made an arrangement without asking her! Just like that! Before she could say a word, her father started again.

"So that means, you must get ready now! They will arrive in 30 minutes! You got a lot to do young lady. Take a bath, shower that hair, get in a nice clean dress so get to it!" He then clapped his hands and shouted,

"Onyx!" Onyx, the butler for the king approached.

"Yes your highness?" He asked within a deep bow. The king cleared his throat before saying,

"I want you to get 10 of the maids at Sakura's room."

"Which one of the 10?" He asked. The king growled.

"You know what I mean. I need you to get Diamond, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Pearl, Crystal, Jade, Opal, Amethyst, and Topaz. Got it?" Onyx nodded as he quickly walked out of the garden in search for the maidens.

"Now," the king said, "Get to your room and start dressing!" Sakura hung her head in shame as she started to slowly walk up the stairs to her tower with the maids rushing after her.

Mean while...

Neji Hyuga was still training while all that happened, ignoring what was going on. He was still doing one armed pull ups on the wall. After his 500th pull up, he dropped to the floor. Exhausted, he knelt down on to the floor to rest. Moments later, he fell asleep. Neji soon awoke to the sound of unpleasant laughter. He opened his silver white eyes to see 5 of the castle guards standing in front of him kicking. He growled but the men just laughed even harder.

"Ooo look!" One of them shouted, "The little baby is awake! Let's take him to the castle Shon!" He spoke rather harshly to the man next to him. Neji saw he was going to get in bog trouble. Why not just knock them out? He sped toward them but after his hard workout that morning, he was still rather tired. The men caught him easily.

"What should we do with him, Rubert?" Shon said.

"Let's call the king! Arkman! Run to the king and ask him what we will do with him!" Rubert answered while snickering and pointing to the other man. Every waited until he came back. Neji tried to free himself but failed. Their grip was too hard.

Moments later, the man called Arkman came back with a note clutched in his hand. He handed the note to Shon and Rubert as they read through it. Neji tried to peek but again, failed. The note read this:

_My faithful castle guards, _

_I want you to take him to the dungeon and feed him nothing he will probably eat until he weakens and starves. Then, on that day, we will execute him and make ourselves even more famous for killing the man everyone hates! Mwahahahhah! Ok anyway, make sure no but you goes near him too much. I shall pay all of you handsomely for this. _

_The King himself,_

_Lord Haruno_

The knights snickered at the thought. Then, without saying anything else, they dragged him to the dungeons.

Back in Sakura's Room

"Lady Haruno, Lady Haruno! I just heard the most wonderful news!" Diamond, one of the maids cried as all 10 maids rushed to the room. Sakura stopped combing her hair and asked,

"What is it?" The maids panted from running then cried out,

"We just got a new prisoner!" Sakura stiffened. No, it can't be him, right?

"Who is it my dear good lady, Diamond?" She asked. All the maids giggled then cried out,

"Why, it's Neji Hyuga himself!!" Sakura dropped the brush she was holding. How was this GOOD news? Well, actually it was good news to everyone else BUT her.

"I must see him instantly!" She snapped. The maids looked confused. Why would the princess want to see some poor worthless boy? Sakura started to run out of the room but the guard caught her and dragged her back. They locked the door so she wouldn't get out then. Sakura looked very cross. Diamond and Topaz stripped her clothes off to get ready for her bath. Once they placed her in, all 10 maids got to work. Diamond and Topaz were cleaning her. Ruby and Sapphire were arguing over which dress to put on her.

"No, no! We should put the beautiful green one! It matches her eyes!" Ruby said.

"No! The pink one for her hair!" Sapphire cried.

After them were Emerald and Pearl working on Sakura's nails. Crystal and Jade were deciding the hair while Opal and Amethyst were deciding the extras like jewelry and stuff.

After Diamond and Topaz dried her off, Ruby and Sapphire put her in a green dress with a pink scarf and gloves. Emerald and Pearl put red nail polish on her fingers while Crystal and Jade decided to do the classic bun. Opal and Amy were putting makeup on her face. After that was finished, they put green earring on her with pink high heels. Now, Sakura looked like a true princess. She heard as the Uchiha family came in and her father called her name. Sighing, Sakura slowly descended the stairs. It was time to face her fears. Now, or never be happy again. It was time to meet that brat…


	3. The Man she Hates, The Man she Loves

**Chapter 3 **

**The Man she Hates, The Man She Loves**

Sakura carefully walked down the stairs to meet the Uchihas. Her father smiled at her while Sasuke smirked. As she reached the bottom step, Lord Uchiha spoke up.

"Ah, there's the beautiful bride-to-be for my son." He said with wide open arms, hoping for a hug from her.

Sakura was furious. Who ever said she would actually marry HIM! Sasuke's smirk grew even wider as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her down to sit with him. She growled. Sasuke held her tight and put her arm around her. Sakura deepened the growl and stabbed his toe with her high heels. She saw him wince in pain. Lord Haruno, who was watching, frowned at his daughter's behavior.

Lord Uchiha who hadn't noticed anything cleared his voice. "So Sakura, do tell us a little about you?" Lord Haruno stared at her, expecting her to do something. Sakura sighed. This was for the sake of her kingdom, and Neji. She stood up and said in a loud and clear voice,

"Well, I like to play with animals and do people's hair." The Uchihas looked shock. A princess should not be playing with animals. And a princess should not be doing people's hair, they should be doing the princess's hair!

"I also like playing catch with the ball, training, cooking, and gardening." She continued. "I hate snobs, greedy people, and super rich guys." Lord Haruno looked worried.

"So, um, Sakura dear. Tell them what you plan to do as a queen." Lord Haruno said nervously.

"Well, I plan to make homes for all the wild animals with my 30 of my money. Especially for the almost-to-be-extinct ones. Then, I'm going to use 20 for homes for people. 10 goes to charity then I'll keep 40 myself." She said with a straight voice.

Lord Uchiha and the Lord Brat-to-be laughed. Sakura glared at them. "You must be joking princess. Surely you are joking! A very good one princess!" Lord Uchiha said. Sakura glared again. "I'm not joking." She said in a straight voice. The laughter stopped.

"Haruno, what have you DONE to this child!" Lord Uchiha said, "She is a absolute insult! A princess should not care for others nor should she be GIVING riches out instead of RECEIVING them."

Lord Haruno was very frightened. He backed up slowly.

"No matters," Lord Uchiha said, "I will take care of your princess for you. Come Sakura, in week, meet me by the drawbridge with everything packed. I shall take you to my kingdom where you will learn to behave." Sakura was shocked. Leave her home and Neji behind! Not going to think so! Lord Uchiha turned to Lord Haruno.

"And you!" He said, pointing, "I've heard you got yourself a new prisoner. The Hyuga to be specific. I will take you prisoner and count him as my own. When I kill him in front of thousands of people, everyone will thank me. Not you! Understood?!"

Lord Haruno was grumpy. But he understood. He couldn't fight back to the Uchihas. Sakura hearing this sighed a bit. At least she would still be with Neji, she thought. Then, Sasuke and his father left. Lord Haruno, who was still frightened left for his royal bedchamber. Sakura stood there wondering what to do. I should pay a visit first before I go to sleep, she thought. The conversation went through the whole day. But she better get into something more suitable first, so she went upstairs to change first.

Down in the Dungeon…..

Down in the Dungeon where the floor creaks and the mice squeaks and the… ok you get the point. The dungeon is very bad and ugly. Neji was the only one on the very bottom of the dungeon. All the other prisoners were on the first floor of the dungeon, but no, HE had to be at the bottom. Neji was furious. What was so bad about him that everybody didn't like? Just because Hinata was weaker then him doesn't mean they need to hate. (A few people asked about why Hinata's mean but she's not in this story. She actually like Neji as a cousin, but everyone thinks she hates him so they hate him too. )

No matters, he thought, I can get out of here. The guards were upstairs preparing their food. He got up and did a kick at the Iron bars. Snap He heard. His ankle felt heavy. He felt pain. "Oh great." He muttered, "I think I just broke my ankle." He sat down and tried to stop the chakra points on his foot to stop the pain. But it didn't help. Suddenly, a guard passed by and shoved his food in the little space between the iron bars.

Neji dragged himself over to see what it was. One look at it and he lost his will to eat. It was a dead, rotten mouse with ants all over it. He shoved the plate out the iron windows. He heard a crash and a bunch of cats.

Suddenly, he saw a swish of a black coat in front of him.The person in the coat opened the door to his prison. It came in.

Sakura's Side

Sakura had walked into Neji's prison cell. She disguised herself with a black coat with a hood. Neji was sprawled on the floor with a look of pain in his eyes. She saw his swollen ankle and knelt down.

"Oh," She said, "I brought you some food." She set the box down next to him. She took his foot and felt around.

"Oh, "She said again, "It's nothing bad but your ankle is sprained." Neji stared and stared. This is a dream, he thought. No one has ever been this nice to me before. Sakura took the hem of her white dress and ripped it. She took out her medical kit she always took with her and used the rubbing alcohol. Then, she started wrapping his foot. Neji finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" But before he got his answer, someone had flicked him on his neck, then he passed out.

Sakura was having a great time, but she had to stop his nerve system to make him pass out. He's cute, she thought, but I don't want to tell him just yet. She finished wrapping his foot then stood up. I can't help it, she thought, I just want to do it. She knelt down beside him again then stroked through his hair. It was silky with a bunch of knot. I can't believe he can still keep his hair this silky even though he's alone with know where to live, she thought. Then, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She closed the iron door and waltzed back upstairs. I can still see him tomorrow, she thought. Tomorrow, is just another day.

A/N: Sorry I took SO long! I completely forgot to update until someone reminded me. Actually, more like threatened me with scorpions and snakes. But thanks for the reminder!


	4. The Uchiha's Place

A/n: Ok, next chapter, here we come!

**Chapter 4 ****The Uchiha's Place**

Sakura sighed. She was currently waiting at the drawbridge in a pink cloak with a hood, holding one bag of luggage in her hand. Well, it wasn't because she didn't have much stuff. It was only because she couldn't carry the rest and had to wait for Lee and Gai to carry it all out. While in the process of waiting, Lord Haruno came out carrying a few things.

"Sakura!" The Lord called. She turned around gasping.

"Father! What are you doing here?" She asked. She stared at his things and was about to ask when he suddenly interrupted,

"Sakura, sweetheart, since I'm not probably going to see you anymore, I needed to give you a gift. He brought up a black cat with a beautiful pink bow around its neck. Sakura gasped. She held out her hands, took the kitten in and stroked its black fur.

"Its so cute!" She said, she raised the kitten up to the sky and said, " I name thee, um, Shadow!" She kissed the kitten's forehead and cuddled it.

"Shadow, oh well, name it whatever you want." King Haruno said. Sakura whispered a thank you and watched as the Uchiha's carriage came into the palace gates. Glancing around, she saw them stop as they loaded Neji into a bar cage with wood around it.

"Oh Sakura, my darling!" Sasuke, jumped out of his carriage. He kneeled before Sakura, took her hand and kissed it. "Your carriage awaits." He said.

Sakura looked at her father for the last time, gave a quick hug and slowly stepped into the carriage. Sasuke jumped in after her. As it started to leave, she stuck her head out through the window to look at her home for one last time. All the good and bad memories that she stored in this kingdom was now to be left there. She sighed.

"What's wrong my princess?" Sasuke asked, "I think you would LOVE my castle. We prepared a special room just for you." Sasuke continued bragging, " Our castle is a lot more fitting for a princess then your shall ever be. We have stairways made of marble and glass, the entire castle is polished every single minute. We have a beautiful lake right next to it, and the top body guards a lady can ever need. What do you think?" Sasuke asked. No replay. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked again. He leaned forward to find out that she fell asleep.

Half an hour later….

"Sakura darling, were here!" Sasuke shook Sakura until her eyes fluttered open. She yawned. She opened the door to the carriage and stepped out to find a shining palace right in front of her. She gasped at the sight. But then, suddenly, reality hit her.

"Where's Neji!?" She asked as she whipped around to see.

"Ah, its alright, my guards have already taken him down to our dungeon. You need not to worry about that bastard anymore." Sasuke complied. "Now, let me show you your room. The servants shall bring your luggage up." He took her hand but she snatched it back.

"Wait, let me at least get something." She raced toward her luggage to the cage where she kept Shadow. She took him out and stuck him in her front pocket since he was so small. (Yes, the cat is a guy.) "Now, I am ready." And she took off after Sasuke.

As she entered her room in the tower, she gasped. The walls were decorated with paintings of cherry blossoms and the light made the whole room sparkle.

"I'm glad you like it." Said Sasuke, "Dinner will be at 6. I shall have someone call you for then." And he left the room. Sakura put Shadow on the floor and they both leaped onto the bed. After a moment, she stood up straight again.

"Oh no, I forgot all about Neji." She claimed. She took out her black cloak and hid Shadow in there as she raced back down the stairs and into the kitchen. All the chefs stared for a split second then bowed down.

"Your majesty." They all said in unison. Sakura blushed.

"Oh, please don't do that," She said." Everyone, get up. I just came to ask if you could make me a quick bento box."

The head chef looked up "Of course your majesty, right away." Then he and all the other chefs were busy. In about 5 minutes, they handed it to her. She raced down the stairs into the dungeon area.

On Neji's side…

Yet again, he was placed at the BOTTOM floor of the dungeon. Neji sat there on the dusty dungeon floor with absolutely nothing to do. 'Why is it always me,' he thought. His stomach grumbled. In moments time, he felt dizzy and fell asleep.

On Sakura's side….

Sakura finally made it. As she caught her breath, she walked along the bars until she found the right one. She tugged on the iron bars. It was locked tight. She looked around when she noticed keys hanging on the wall not far from here. 'Their so smart,' she thought. 'What type of idiot leaves the keys there without a guard.' She took the keys and unlocked the door. She looked at the bandages she had put on Neji's foot. It was all dirty and scratched up. She knelt down and sat on the floor. As she brought his foot onto her lap, Neji suddenly gave a yelp of pain and woke up. (Yeah, I know. That's not like him huh?)

"huh, its you again." He said. Sakura put a finger in front of his mouth. "Ssshhh." She said. She slid the bento box up to him and finished changing the bandages. She watched as he ate starvingly, then took the box back with her as she went back up the stairs.

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SSSSSSOOOOOOO LONG!! AND THIS CHAPTER IS SSSSSOOOOO SHORT!! And it sorta ended the same way as the last chapter did. Arg, I need to rethink these chapters.


	5. Caged Birds

A/N: AH! Sorry the chapters took sooo long! I'm starting to run out of ideas! If anyone would like to pitch in some ideas for my stories that would e wonderful! And I just noticed I did some REALLY bad math percentages in my previous chapters… gotto go fix that sometime…

**Chapter 5 **

**Caged Birds **

A week after she first moved in, Sakura had been visiting Neji everyday that she could. But it was pretty hard to find time off her schedule with her training and all the other princess stuff she has to do. Neji now gotten used to her visitings but he did not know who or why she came down to visit him of all people.

Sakura soon became busier and busier as all of princess duties piled up on her while trying to avoid Sasuke at the same time.

Ok, so one day, Sakura had spare time and was playing with her cat Shadow. She threw the bal across the garden and watched her cat run as fast so fast she really did look like an shadow. Sakura laughed as her cat pounced on her on the run back, with the ball in her mouth. She sat down and caressed the cat in her arms gently. She suddenly heard the most annoying voice calling her name. It was Sasuke.

"SAKURA!" He called strutting through the garden, "SAKURA! OH HONEY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sakura stifled a gasp, stuffed her pet in her dress pocket and dashed behind a big bush. Sasuke walked on by cursing under his breathe. Sakura, wanting to see what this was all about followed him silently. She watched him as he walked back into the castle and into his bedroom with the odor left open a creak She peered inside as Sasuke started cursing everything in his bedroom. All of a sudden, a poof came up and a figure with snake like eyes, a pale face, and a slithery voice came in.

"Orochimaru…." Sasuke growled deeply. Orochimaru was Lord Uchiha's advisor and castle mage.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Everything not working as you planned?" Orochimaru said.

Sasuke growled and gave him an icy cold glare. Sakura was deeply frightened. She had never seen that look on Sasuke.

"If you wish to know, that annoying pink haired princess is getting on my last nerves!" Sasuke screeched.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Why don't you just get rid of her then. She is a useless pawn anyways."

"No, I need her. By marrying her, I will gain the power of the Haruno kingdom, making ME more powerful then Itachi! With her, I can control the people of her lands in the palm of my hand. THEN…. I will get rid of her."

Orochimaru chuckled. "I have taught you well, my pupil."

Sasuke smirked. "A few sacrifices are to be made in order to get the king. (Referring to chess.) Remember, you taught me that. But first, I have to fix that problem with her and the Hyuga brat. My guards have witnessed her down in the dungeons with a bento box and they claim that the Hyuga always seems to be well fed."

"Hm, that does seem to be a problem." Orochimaru said. "Lock her up in her room and if she wished to go out, make sure that a bodyguard is always with her. Inform them all that if Sakura is caught down in the dungeons again, everyone will be executed. And if that still doesn't work, don't worry, I can always convince the king to just kill the Hyuga." With that said, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Sakura ran back to her room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Her back to the door, she slid down and sat. Then, she started crying.

A/N: Sorry that the chapters have been really short. I'll TRY to make it longer next time. I'm still up for ideas! PLZ!


End file.
